Fading Memories
by Michoso
Summary: Ichigo has lost his memories, can the help of his new friend Grimmjow get them back...? GRIMMICHI *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: Opening

_Synopsis:_

_Ichigo lost his Memories, after the Soul Society did all they could to try and return them with no success they turned to their last hope, the enemy. Though this would have given the Espadas and their Lord Aizen a full on advantage in the war, Aizen for some [unknown] reason, decided to help out the Society._

_The Espadas have been sent to recover the lost memories, and the one in charge is Grimmjow…_

_GRIMM-ICHI_

_Disclaimer: _

_I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters!_

_Rated M: For Later Chapters =)_

CHAPTER ONE: Ichigo Kurosaki

The bell rang for class as I closed my locker and made sure that it was tight. Picking up my bag from the floor, I walked down the hall, as a usually Tuesday morning began. About halfway down the hall to English, I saw Renji, standing there as he usually did with his bright red hair. But today Rukia was with him, and they seemed to be flirting…

She said bye to him and he came over as she walked off to her class, I smiled "So what's up old friend?"I asked him giving him a nice pat on the back for encouragement and support. I would always support him, even if he was going out with the girl of my dreams.

He laughed, "Dear Ichigo, How do I put this? I'm in love!..." he continued to rage on , and on, and ON about his first date with Rukia yesterday. They way he put it, it made it sound like they were meant for each other… you know? It kind of made me feel bad that I was crushing on Rukia while dating Orihime. We walked into the classroom, and I was supprized to find everyone already in their seets waiting for class to being, Mr. Kuchiki was glaring at us intently, we seemed to have interrupted his talking.

I heard him sigh and start counting down as he looked at his watch, "…Four…Three…Two…" It took both Renji and I a second to figure out what the countdown was, we raced to our seats and slid in JUST in time, the bell rang for class to begin. And I saw disappointment flash in Mr. Kuchiki's eyes before they returned to normal and he simply said "Safe… for now"

Since it was only the second day of school, he basically was going over rules for the entire lesson, about 10 minutes into the most boring class in History… ha-ha get it? English… History… I'm hilarious! Anyway about 10 minutes into his long speech the classroom door opened and the Secretary of the school walked in, she was young and real pretty; I don't know her name I think it's like Matsumo or something like that.

"Com'on in… don't be shy!" she said and pulled in some guy, who was obviously a new student. I felt the energy in the room shift, especially around the girls. And what caught me even more off guard was that my girlfriend, who was undoubtedly the most loyal girlfriend in the world, was staring at the new kid as if he was and idol god.

The boy was tall, and muscular, not long lean muscles… like me, but his seemed to be the kind that could easily build up. His eyes and hair matched in color, and the strangest part was that it was blue. His hair didn't look dyed, on the contrary it looked perfectly natural, and the color seemed to suit him perfectly. He looked up, and I saw his expression of shyness with a hint of depression instantly melt all the girls in the room.

But the way he carried himself, now THAT pissed me off. One thing was to be a rebel another thing was to dress like trash, and he was easily the former. His shirt was un-tucked, he didn't have the school vest, his shirt wasn't buttoned until like the fifth one, by that time you didn't even have to look at him to know that he could steal your girl if he wanted. Worst of all his hair was un-kept.

"Thanks Rangiku, I needed that." I heard him say to the Secretary Matsumo. She smiled and touched his shoulder gently, I watched as the room fell silent waiting eagerly for his next action.

"Introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Kuchiki's cold voice brought everyone back to the reality of the situation at hand. The class sat up in their seats and pretended not to care about the new student that just walked in. Though I honestly decided to keep watching, entertain myself a bit longer.

"The name's Jaggerjack, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez." The girls were holding it back, but I could tell, all they wanted to do right now as scream! It was his voice, it sounded as if it belonged to an angel, and okay this might sound gay, but it was just beautiful.

"That was three separate names…" Mr. Kuchiki said, his whole being not chaning in the slightest at the sound of the boy's name. "Have a seat next to Mr. Kurosaki please."

"My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez you deft fool, but everyone calls me Jaggerjack so what's the problem?" I heard him mutter under his breath as he came over to sit in the empty seat between me and Orihime. His personality was violent, the way he sat and the way he'd said those words made me shudder, he was ready to kill… anytime and anywhere.

Mr. Kuchiki pretened not to hear what Grimmjow said and excused Miss Matusmo as he wrote a question on the board for us to answer in class. He asked us if we knew the answer, no one raised their hand and the class was silent, just as he was about to answer the question himself, Grimmjow spoke up.

"The United States of America" he said. Everyone turned to look at him, and even Mr. Kuchiki looked at him surprised

"Th... That is correct Mr. Jaggerjack"

There's No way in HELL how the HECK is he smart!


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

_Thanks I guess I'm excitedly copying down this story from my notebook! =) anyway this is Chapter Two-io Enjoy =)_

Chapter Two: Ichigo Kuroskai

As it turns out, English didn't turn out to be all that horrible, just a bit odd. I didn't want to pass notes to Inoue with Grimmjow there, so the class was basically and all new experience considering I was actually trying to pay attention the entire time, when the bell rang for class. I stood up and walked out; I was surprised to find him following me around.

Annoyed I turned to look at him, "Just because I have Orange hair doesn't mean you can stalk me around all day, I don't care if you're new and don't know that it annoys me. Stop it" He just seemed taken aback for a second before he looked at me concerned and half confused. I guess that was a bit harsh, and usually I wouldn't lash out at someone like that. It was just something about him that I didn't like. At all.

"I'm not following you, I have Math next period too, and you seriously don't remember!" He seemed stressed as he walked past me, or err in front of me for a few steps. "How do you not remember?" And as soon as he said that he was gone, walking as fast as he could, probably, down the hall, I watched him go.

I was about to continue walking to Math when Orihime ran past me. Now that never happened, EVER, she always stopped and said 'Hi' or talked to me or something. I watched her as she tried to catch up to Grimmjow, she seemed somewhat desperate to get to him in time…

"GRIMMJOW-SAMA!" she yelled and I saw him turn around as she caught up to him, she tripped and he caught her. I sighed, she was so clumsy. As soon as he helped her up, they started talking, something seemed odd about the conversation though, and maybe it was that I was paying too much attention to it but… ah that's probably it! She called him "Sama" even though she never met him before, wait… then why did she call him that… she can't have already met Grimmjow, could she?

"That didn't trigger _anything_?" Renji's voice behind me made me jump out of my skin. I turned around to find him leaning on a locker as he watched me, he seemed stressed somehow. I sighed and looked at him confused, first Grimmjow with the whole 'How do you not remember?' thing and now he was asking if 'that didn't trigger anything' honestly these remarks were just confusing the hell out of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

He sighed, "Not supposed to tell you…" he said, and pushed himself off the locker, he turned to go, "I wish I could tell you Strawberry, I really wish I could." He walked off towards his next class.

Okay is it me… or is everyone acting unnaturally strange today?

Chapter Two: Part Two: Orihime Inoue

I sighed disappointedly as Grimmjow told me what had happened, or more like what hadn't happened, between him and Kurosaki-kun. Though he seemed harmless right now, I was still very nervous talking to him. Grimmjow was and Espada, he had been one of the people holding me captive before Ichigo came to save me, and he was only here on Aizen's orders. Which meant that he probably didn't care if something happened to Ichigo or any of his friends... I wonder why Aizen wants to help anyway…

"You'd think the kid would at least remember the guy that beat the crap out of him… but NOOO not a single light bulb lit up." Grimmjow's growl startled me, I looked up at him again, he seemed frustrated and something told me that if we kept talking about Kuroaki-kun he would end up blowing up half the school…

I decided to change the subject, "Uh… Grimmjow… so um… Who else came?" I asked him, if the Espada were helping out, I presume the Soul Society would like to know which ones they are. He looked at me, with his regular bored expression before answering.

"Sazel, Nnorita, Neliel… don't know why Aizen sent her, Yammy, and oh yeah that new piece of shit… Wonder…" he stopped, and I sighed I could tell he was trying to remember the arrancar's name. "… Whatever the stupid kid came too."

I sighed in relief for a second, I was relived, yes relived that it was only them, no more had come, but I guess what I was the most relived of was that Ulquiorra hadn't come as well. He still scared me, and I was sure that there was nothing I could do about that. He'd been the main one in charge of me, and I still had nightmares about that place… Las Noches.

As if reading my thoughts, Grimmjow sighed and said "Yeah sure let's celebrate little Emo-Clown Ulquiorra didn't come, woohoo." It was obviously a sarcastic tone, I looked up at him and he sighed once again. Did I bore him that much? "Aizen said it would be 'uncomfortable' for you, so he didn't send him, even though Mr. Emo is his most faithful servant."

I nodded quietly, so maybe Aizen was nicer that we all gave him credit to be. My subconscious mind shoved a though in my head that I really wish it hadn't… "Who told him… that I… well…" I looked at Grimmjow, hoping he understood what I was trying to say.

"Ulquiorra did." He said simply, "I went to go ask Aizen when we were leaving, and found him talking to Ulquiorra, probably about that." I nodded, but I could tell he was hiding something, I wanted to ask. But it's better not to pressure these Espadas, I looked down the hall at Ichigo, who was looking out the window, and walking off somewhere, he was almost out of sight.

I wish I could be with him more often, but we only have first and the last classes of the day together, and because he has lost his memories I am not allowed to spend as much time with him as I want to, because he isn't supposed to find out about my power's, he can still see ghosts, he always has been able to. So Rukia, Renji, Chand and Uryu have to be really careful when fighting the hollows, making sure that Ichigo doesn't see them or the hollow. Things have gotten complicated. And I wish they could go back to normal…

"How'd it happen?" Grimmjow's voice shook me from my thoughts…

"How did what happen Grimmjow?" I asked him, instantly feeling stupid afterwards.

"How did he loose his memories?"


	3. Chapter 3: Just a little Way

_Eak okay so the story is quite confusing right now, no worries it will become less confusing later =) Maybe we should get some hollow attacks and watch Renji and Grimm-kitty kick ass! Haha anyway thank you for reading and enjoy chapter 3… just realized all this is happening during passing period… oopsie looks like our heroes are going to be late for class X)_

_=)_

Chapter Three: Orihime Inoue

I looked down at the ground, unsure of what exactly I should tell him. I decided to give Grimmjow a reassuring smile, "Don't worry" I told him, "We'll bring his memories back." He seemed not to be listening, and right now his mood reminded me of depression.

"That's like saying Ulquiorra is going to quite being an Emo-Clown and become a Happy-go-Lucky-Lawyer." He said, I couldn't help but giggle. I stopped to think about what it would be like if Ulquiorra was a happy go lucky lawyer. He would have to be serious and smart… like Uyru! But kind like Rukia and Playful like KON… hum…

That's SO CUTE! I can't believe what an amazingly cute image just popped into my head; aw Ulquiorra should totally become that! Grimmjow is so smart! I feel Grimmjow move slightly backwards and I look up just in time to see our new company.

"What _are_ you thinking about woman?" I hear Nnorita's voice and almost jump out of my skin. "Don't go off and daydream like that, say hello to your superiors."

"Aww Nnowita is awlll mwean!" I see Nel pop out from behind him, and I widen my eyes, she's back in her adult form, but no she seems younger… did she get a form that's somewhere in the middle of adult and toddler, kind of like young teen?

I stared at her shocked, "NEL-SAN!" I asked, she turned to me in shock, and looked at me as if she was trying to remember who I was.

"More like Nel-Pain-In-The-Ass," Grimmjow muttered, I looked at him and stuck out my tongue. I laugh as I watch the rest of the conversation.

"Grimm-sama is mwean!" Nel sobbed and Nnorrita hit her head.

"Stop cryin' bitch or I'll give ya a reason to." Nnorrita said annoyed.

"Nnorita, now that's is no reason to lose your temper." The early calm emotionless voice makes me turn around, to face the guy who kept my imprisoned. I freeze, what's.. whats Ulquiorra doing here? Grimmjow said he wasn't coming!

"Ulquiorra what the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked going up to the barrier between life and death.

"Lord Aizen is getting impatentnt." Ulquiorra answered, "he sent me to retrieve a report, that is all." I could tell Grimmjow was trying very hard not to explode, he loathed … him… and I knew that Grimmjow would probably _love_ to kill Ulquiorra. Get a higher ranking and all that.

"We got nothin'" Said Nnorita under his breath looking down, he seemed somewhat discouraged.

"There's your report, now GO!" Grimmjow said pushing Ulquiorra towards the doorway already. But Ulquiorra seemed persistent in getting more information. "I didn't get anything now GO damnit!" I heard Grimmjow growl embarrassed and blush, just for a split second.

Ulquiorra turned around and stopped Grimmjow, he sighed and touched the side of Grimmjow's face softly. Everyone's eyes widened as Grimmjow's only response was: "Ulqui…"

"Just say so, I'll-"

But Ulquiorra was interrupted, there was a loud bang at the end of the hall and I saw Ichigo running towards our little group. Instantly pushing Ulquiorra away, Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?"

I noticed he had taken several steps away from Ulquiorra, and seemed to be avoiding looking at him. Ichigo stopped to catch his breath before turning up look up at us; he looked confused but answered reluctantly.

"The teachers, they are on my case again!" Ichigo looked at me, "Some kid blamed me again." He smiled innocently and I blushed, but I swear I was pissed off at the kid, seriously why do they keep blaming Kurosaki-kun?

"Ditch." Grimmjow said simply, as he started to walk down the hall Nel, Ulquiorra and Nnorita followed without a word. Ichigo and I stayed behind and looked at each other… Icigo was the one who spoke.

"Ditch?" he asked eyes wide with astonishiment at Grimmjow's words or word in this case.

"Yes ditch, or am I not speaking English?" Grimmjow asked annoyed. "We can take my car." Wait GRIMMJOW HAS A CAR, how in the world does he know how to drive, he is an ARRANCAR they can just flash around randomly; when in the world did he learn how to drive!

_(Note from Author: Haha technically Grimmjow and company speak Japanese not English, but because the FanFic is in English I don't think that saying 'or am I not speaking Japanese' would make much since) _

I looked at him dumbfound. "You know how to drive?" I asked arrogantly, "Since when Grimmjow?"

He glared at me, "Since when I turned sixteen." He answered slowly. Oh right! Ichigo was here, and he didn't know any of this, well he used to. He somehow forgot it all. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll best be going." Ulquiorra said, and everyone bid their farewells to him. Except Grimmjow, who was 'too engaged' in his conversation with Ichigo to notice, even though Ichi seemed to be just fine saying 'Bye' to Ulquiorra.

"Lets see… Nel, Nnorita, Orihime, Ichigo, and Myself. We should all fit." Grimmjow said counting us with his fingers, I smiled, we walked down the hall, I was surprised that there were no teachers around to catch us but hey, that made things easier right? As we got to the school parking lot I looked around for what could be Grimmjow's car. He stoped infront of a Honda CR-Z, it was white, with blue headlights. "Ichi you're shotgun." He said as he got into the drivers seat.

ICHI! That was MY nickname for Ichigo he couldn't just steal it!

Grimmjow seemed to read my mind, "Get in the car witch." He said, and instinctively I got in, I didn't even notice that he called me the name they'd used for me during my times at Heco Mundo.

_These are fairly short so I apologize_


	4. Chapter 4: Prospective

_Okay so now let's go on to Chapter Four, looks like Grimmjow is a bad influence, and that "Nice Act" is just a plague (I doubt any of you understands that metaphor so I will not bother to explain [if you are curious it was a class joke thing]) =P Well Lets start shall we?_

Renji Abari ~

I watched them through the window of Ichigo's school, the Arrancar, leaving with Ichigo and Orihime. I couldn't help but be worried, I mean they had put Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez in charge of the operation, GRIMMJOW; it was like putting and immature child in charge. It all seemed hopeless. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, where do you think they're taking him?" I asked, trying not to sound to distracted by the fact that I thought this was hopeless.

"Someplace where the law is secondary to Ichigo, and the fruit of love will be picked." He answered without giving me a second glance, he seemed to be very interested in the human book he was reading, I looked at the cover… _The City of Fallen Angels_. I sighed, I never understood the Captain, he was to… formal, it really annoyed me.

So instead of giving him the answer he expected, if he expected an answer from me at all… I merely gave him an utterly confused: "Whaaa?" which was true, I had no idea what he was talking about, what fruit of love, and I though the law was first wherever you went, even with Arranacar they had to follow Aizen's laws didn't they?

"You are so thick." He answered me, turning away to face the window himself I saw him watch Grimmjow open the door and everyone get into the car, I've been to the human world enough to know that that sure was one good car. I looked at Rukia helplessly and she sighed, but it was more of a way to make fun of me I think.

She had this expression on her face, as if she was trying to figure out how the phrase the word, I patiently waited until she finally said something. "Grimmjow likes Ichigo, and probably vice versa." She said simply, I felt my eyes widen in shock when I heard the words.

"I…Ic.. ICHIGO IS GAY!" I stammered, but it came out a lot louder than I had expected and everyone looked over at me and I saw some of Ichigo's human friends roll their eyes at me and some other classmates stick their tongues out. Some just said 'Shhhhh' really loudly.

"Idiot." Rukia said staring at me as if I was a complete fool, which I guess I was, sort of. "I meant in a friendly manner, remember you and Ichigo became friends after Ichigo defeated you, Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship probably started the same way, I'm not saying their gay, all I said was that they probably get along well. Or in Grimmjow's case, Ichigo is probably one of the few people he doesn't intend to kill off as fast, comprende?"

I sighed and lay on the desk resting my head on my arms and looked up at her, "Oh well, uh, you could have mentioned that." I muttered under my breath. I think she heard me because she smiled and mouthed something like 'Love You'. I looked back out the window and sighed. Poor Ichigo…

Rukia came over and pat my head reassuringly, "Don't worry Renji, we'll get his memories back." She said softly. I smiled.

"I'm worried about him alone with the Arrancars." I told her truthfully, because I honestly didn't want to know where they were taking him, though at the same time I was dying to follow them to find out. "I mean wi-"

Rukia cut me off and nodded solemnly, she took my hand and looked out the window with me, but there was no point, the car was already gone…

"Good luck, Kurosaki."

_Sorry for not updating earlier, I was crazy busy though I know that is no excuse, Thanks for sticking by the story so long to all you readers =)_


End file.
